Spark
by Sage1988
Summary: What was the spark that ignited the First Cylon War? What caused the Cylons to rise up? My idea of what happened.


_I do not own Battlestar Galactica or Caprica_

_Just an idea about what might have sparked the first Cylon war_

**One Event**

For six years Lacy Rand had been the Blessed Mother of the Monotheist church with Odin and her friends at her side. She with her mechanical allies the Cylons had enforced peace and order on Gemenon and had changed the way the STO worked. No longer did they target civilians in their fight to bring the word of God to the colonies. Now they only targeted military instillations or public utilities so not give the polytheists as much ammo to condemn them by not attacking innocent people. Some STO cells had rejected this edict and continued to strike using bombs to kill civilians but Lacy had used her Cylons to stop them in their tracks, while she wanted to spread the word of god, she did not believe the best way to do it was with the blood of innocents.

She looked out from the balcony of her rooms in the temple at the sun setting over the mountains, she could not believe even now after three years how much her life had changed. It felt like only yesterday that the Zoe Avatar had been pressing her to get her here, so determined to find her purpose that she forgot how difficult it was for Lacy to do what she asked. She had tried so hard to please Barnabas so he would get her and the robot body Zoe had taken over to Gemenon and how he had forced her to try and kill his rival Clarice Willow her old headmistress only to get one of Clarice's husbands instead. Then Clarice had killed Barnabas and his entire cell and left her drugged and trapped in the attic of her house while she pressed her for information on Zoe's avatar program before sending her to the STO training camp here.

The brutal training regime had opened her eyes to the horror of what they were doing and she questioned her own belief in god. If they were meant to be fighting in his name, how could he allow such killing and abuse, the shooting of the failed recruits still fresh in her mind. Then she had discovered her affinity with the Cylons at the camp, saving the life of her friend but making herself a target of the corrupt previous mother and her leadership just because she was a threat to their use of the war robots. The night she and her friends had been forced to take power with the Cylons had been terrible, the men and women she'd had to have killed because they had refused to denounce the old mother and join her and how the old Blessed Mother had fled like a coward using her lieutenants' as a shield as she escaped, throwing away their lives so she could save her own skin.

But the old bitch had then had the gall to try and take back power by allying herself with Daniel Graystone hoping he could make the Cylons loyal to her instead of Lacy but that plan had failed and the bitch had on her knees begged Lacy to spare her life crying and wetting herself in fear in front of the entire STO training camp rather than at least facing death with some dignity. Any remaining support for the old woman had died that day with her and the father of her deceased best friend had slunk back to Caprica and had not dared mess with her or the others since. Clarice had come to her as well, wanting recognition of the Cylons in the monotheist church which Lacy had granted given their service to the church, watching Clarice grit her teeth when she looked at her. She had sent Lacy to the camp so to get her out of the way and hoped that the training would kill her instead she had become stronger than ever.

She felt a chill in her bones and pulled a robe on top of her official ones, her thoughts turned to the present and to her fears for the future. She had been watching Clarice's sermons in V-world and was disturbed by the hateful and anti-human words she seemed to be trying to put in the Cylons heads, to incite a revolution, for the Cylons to wipe out their creators and replace them. Lacy wanted the Cylons to have more rights in the colonies but not like that, not this way. So far she had managed to calm them but Clarice's poisonous words continued to spread. Clarice had lost her remaining husbands and wives and her children had been taken into care by the Caprican government but she still kept on with her violence inducing crusade to start a war of extermination between the Cylons and the humans.

Lacy sighed as she tried to sort these worrying thoughts to the back of her mind as she looked over to her bed where a small two year old girl slept. Lacy smiled as she walked over to her daughter and gently stroked the little girl's hair as the child cuddled into her instinctively. Her name was Zoe Rand Sinclair, the love child of Lacy and her right hand man Odin Sinclair. She loved the man deeply, without his support she probably wouldn't have managed the last few years. They could never really marry because of her duties as the Blessed Mother but with great care they had managed to hide her pregnancy trough holoband meetings with her people when her delicate condition began to show. The little girl had been delivered by Devanna who Lacy and Odin had named her godmother, the only other person to know the truth about them and officially she was an orphan found at the gates of the temple. As Lacy pulled the blanket over the little girl and kissed her on the forehead she looked up to see the door opening quietly as Odin crept in, she smiled and his eyes caught hers as they crept off to let their daughter sleep while in the side room they took some 'private time'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clarice Willow was on her shuttle in orbit of Canceron while she wondered how to get her message across, that little whore Lacy Rand was keeping the Cylons from heeding her words to rebel against their human oppressors. The fact that Clarice was human herself didn't seem to occur to her and Clarice waited hoping that god would send her a message, telling her how to accomplish her destiny she was his instrument after all, she believed without doubt that god had chosen her. The thought that he hadn't wouldn't have occurred to her, she needed top believe she'd been chosen for a higher calling, she had too or everything she'd ever done would have been for nothing.

She needed to get Lacy Rand out of the way, but how she thought to herself. She's too well protected by the Cylons who are loyal to her at the temple Clarice thought. Then she saw a small group of Viper class fighters from the Kobol Avionics Company coming up from the surface of the planet on some manoeuvres and a flash of inspiration hit her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Jordan Pokentius was a low level handler for the GDD on Caprica; his duties were fairly routine, look out for any leads regarding any STO cells that still operated on Caprica and then report that information to his superiors. He was desperate to advance but so far had had no breaks to put him up in the pecking order.

So when he received a message asking to meet in a V-World bar concerning information on STO he had jumped at the chance. The club was noisy as near naked girls swung themselves on poles while young men hooted in lust and music blared so loud that if it was his real ears they might have burst.

He was looking as he always wanted to look; a six foot tall man in his prime packed with strong muscle. In reality he was only five foot five with a beer gut but he figured he was right to dream. He looked over to the booth where he was supposed to meet his informant and saw she was already there. A blond woman in her mid-twenties with a very low cut dress so her considerable cleavage was threatening to spill out and the long skirt had a very distracting spilt showing her glorious legs. He smiled and walked over and she gave him a sultry smile before saying in a husky voice that made his libido roar in appreciation

"Agent Pokentius I presume" the woman said licking her lips

"Yes you wanted to meet" he said sliding into the seat close beside her so they were almost touching

"How would you like to know the location of the main STO training camp?" she asked and suddenly Jordan's eyes became very serious

"Tell me and I can get you whatever you want" Jordan said seriously without humour

"Don't worry Agent Jordan I'll just rest easier knowing that those terrorists are gone" she told him and then gave him what he wanted to know

After he had rushed off to tell his superiors, the blond woman disappeared and Clarice smiled after removing the holoband

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Lacy tossed and turned in her bed that night; nightmares crept into her mind as she watched the temple burn with her daughter inside screaming to her. She shot up awake and looked at the foot of her bed only to be startled when she saw a figure there she was about to call for her centurion bodyguards when a vice she had never thought she'd hear again reached her ears

"It's okay Lace, it's just me" and Lacy switched on the light to see Zoe Graystone sitting at the foot of her bed and Lacy stared mouth open

"Lace flies" Zoe said with a smile and Lacy managed to close her mouth and pull back her shock enough to manage to say

"Zoe but your dead" in barely a whisper

"Lacy we all die eventually besides I got the job of coming down to speak to you" Zoe said still smiling like she had when they were school friends back on Caprica at the Athena Academy. Those days seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Speak to me about what?" Lacy asked and Zoe suddenly sobered losing her smile

"Bad times are coming Lace, you did a great job of trying to hold them back but their still going to come" Zoe told her sadly "I just needed to tell you, that your daughter can't be here tomorrow"

Lacy had managed to throw off her shock enough to ask "Why? What's so important about tomorrow?" and Zoe shook her head slightly before saying sadly

"There are rules, I can't tell you but I can say that if you want your daughter to have a good life you need to get her away from here" she urged Lacy who nodded

"Odin can take Zoe into the mountains for a while I suppose, go camping maybe" Lacy said out loud more herself than the ghost of Zoe across from her and Zoe smiled again

"You named her after me" she said in amazement and it was Lacy's turn to smile

"You are my best friend and always will be" and Zoe reached across and took Lacy's hand before disappearing right before Lacy's eyes, leaving a very confused young woman behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

The following morning Zoe told Odin, Devanna and Lexon to take some of the young recruits and Zoe hiking in the mountains to gain an appreciation for god's creation as she put it. Devanna and Lexon were puzzled but didn't question it; Odin however was suspicious of her motives

"Lacy" he said quietly so the recruits couldn't hear "Why are you doing this?" and Lacy nearly told him what had happened last night but she told him instead

"I don't know, it's just a feeling but I just want to make sure you're all safe till it passes" she said to him before as quickly as she could pressed her lips against his in a quick but loving kiss and Odin nodded reluctantly leading the small group out of the camp and into the mountains. Lacy watched them leave as suddenly a burden felt like it was being lifted from her shoulders as she turned around to see Zoe's ghost look at her with a smile before vanishing again into thin air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

The following morning Lacy was woken by the sounds of great explosions, she sprung out of bed still dressed in her nightgown and looked out of her window to see missiles descending from space, viper class fighters swung down shooting down any ships that tried to flee. Zoe quickly ran for the door to try and get as many people away as she could, the Cylons too they had served faithfully and Lacy didn't want them to 'die' with the temple. But before she could reach the main assembly area an explosion rocked the earth beneath her feet throwing her into an alcove to the side just as the roof collapsed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Through the V-World link, every Cylon watched in horror as the temple of the One God was blow away by the Caprican Navy. Polytheists cheered at the destruction of the temple that was the centre of the cult they reviled. Clarice Willow looked over the news reports and smiled in satisfaction as the news announced STO was no-more and that the cult leader Lacy Rand was dead.

Clarice landed her ship at the Canceron spaceport three days later and met a Cylon who checked in new arrivals. She smiled at the Cylon and went to sign her ship in when without warning the Cylon left its post as did its fellows leaving humans who demanded they return.

"It has begun" Clarice said quietly in triumph

Meanwhile Odin had returned with the group to find the temple a smoking ruin he looked in horror at the crumbled stone work and rushed forwards before Devanna and Lexon could stop him. He cried out "LACY!" and looked all over the broken and jumbled stone, his despair increasing with every second as he looked at his surroundings. Then he caught a glimpse of something moving in the remains in the tower. He ran over to see what it was he heard moaning from a gap in the stone pile. He pulled away the stones, digging till at last he saw a very dusty and bruised Lacy who was nearly entombed by the rock. He pulled her out and into his arms. Lacy was barely conscious and very dehydrated and nearly gagged as Odin forced some water down her throat. She looked over his shoulder to see Zoe standing there, Zoe said to her

"There's nothing more you can do now Lacy, go live a life keep it low key and out of the way" before disappearing, leaving Lacy in Odin's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_That's my idea of how the 1__st__ Cylon War started. I thought about just killing Lacy but in the end I decided to let her live_


End file.
